


Mirror, Mirror

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Married Life, Mirrors, Multi, Polyamory, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Their reservation being double booked, Nancy and Jonathan end up in the Honeymoon suite.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): mirrors.
> 
> This story takes place post- [Mr. Sandman](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764).
> 
> Warnings: some discussion of smoking and smoking cessation

“Mr. and Mrs. Byers?” asked the hotel clerk, getting Jonathan’s attention

Lifting his head from Nancy’s shoulder, he asked, “Yes?”

“I’m sorry for the wait,” the clerk said with an apologetic smile. Then she sighed. “I figured out the problem. One of our newer guest liaisons didn’t record your reservation correctly, and I’m afraid your room got double-booked.”

“So what does that mean?” Nancy asked, holding her hand to her head in that way Jonathan knew meant she was bone-tired. “Are we going to have to sleep in our car? It’s already midnight, and we have to rejoin the press corps at--”

“It’s okay,” the clerk interrupted her. “We still have a few rooms available. One of them is just like the one you reserved, but it’s a smoking room, whi--”

“Out of the question,” Nancy said, giving Jonathan a look.

He smiled back at her with a nod. It had been six months since his last cigarette, and while it was getting easier not to go back to it, sleeping in a room seeped in the smell might be too much too soon. Raising his eyebrows, Jonathan asked the clerk, “There’s another room open?”

Nodding, the clerk told them, “The other opening is a non-smoking room. It’s also the Honeymoon suite. Since this was our mistake, I’m going to give it to you at the same rate as the standard room you reserved.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Nancy said, and Jonathan nodded as well. He rubbed Nancy’s shoulders to comfort her.

“Great,” said the clerk, checking them in and handing over the key. 

In the elevator on the way up to the twelfth floor, Jonathan asked, “I wonder what makes it a Honeymoon suite?”

“I hope there’s a good tub,” Nancy sighed. “My feet are so sore.”

Jonathan kissed Nancy’s temple, saying, “I wish you would wear more comfortable shoes. You wouldn’t be in so much pain all the time.”

“No one is going to take me seriously if I’m the only female reporter wearing _sneakers_.”

“I suppose as long as that sexist double standard holds,” Jonathan said, holding open the elevator door and letting Nancy out first, “i will continue to rub your feet at the end of the day.”

“Thank you,” she said, lacing her fingers with his as they walked down the hallway toward their room.

Spotting 1212, Jonathan pointed and said, “There it is.” He handed Nancy the key.

“Let’s see what the Honeymoon suite looks like,” she said as she opened the door and flipped on the light.

The decor was actually fairly standard, Jonathan thought. For a man who’d never left his home state until he was seventeen years old, he’d gotten quite familiar with the nondescript way most hotels decorated their rooms. Between working for the Pentagon and working for the Post, Jonathan had spent large swaths of the past five years travelling.

There were a few differences that he spotted. The first was the larger-than-usual bathroom. “Looks like a whole hot tub in here,” he told Nancy. The second were the heart-shaped pillows on the bed and the couch. The third was--

“Oh my god,” Nancy said as she lied back on the bed and looked up. “There’s a mirror on the ceiling.”

“Jesus, why?” Jonathan asked, setting down his things and kicking off his shoes before lying down next to Nancy.

She said, “I think some people like to watch themselves have sex.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Jonathan frowned up at the mirror. “This seems like an awkward way of doing it. I mean, only one person would be looking up at any one time.”

“Not necessarily.” Nancy sat up and pointed to the zipper at the back of her dress.

He unzipped it for her, then looked back up at himself as he undid his belt and fly. Kicking off his pants, he said, “I feel like Steve would appreciate this more than either of us.”

Stripped down to her underwear and topless, Nancy lied back down next to Jonathan. She looked up at the mirror for a second before saying, “I bet you’re right. He’d, like, want to know how his hair moves during sex or something.”

Jonathan laughed and rolled toward Nancy, throwing his arm around her and kissing her cheek. “It’s late. We should try to get some sleep.”

Nancy nodded, but she was still looking up with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Jonathan chuckled, but he started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up, taking it off along with the undershirt he was wearing. Turning toward Nancy, he pulled the bedding down and asked, “How do you want to do this?”

Nancy grinned at him. “I have an idea.”

“I’m not surprised.” He watched her pull the bedding down on her side, exposing the clean white sheets before taking off her underwear. Jonathan followed suit, meeting her naked in the middle of the bed.

Nancy kissed him for a minute before pressing his shoulders down against the mattress and climbing onto him, her thighs bracketing his hips. Grinding down against him a bit, Nancy asked, “What do you see?”

Holding onto her hips and thrusting his cock across her already-wet pussy, Jonathan looked up. Focusing on Nancy, he told her, “I can see the top of your head.” Reaching for her chest, he cupped her breasts in his hands, pushing them up and together. “And your tits a little bit.”

Nancy laughed and batted Jonathan’s hands away. “Look at _yourself,_ asshole!” she said, rocking her hips and tilting back a little, looking up. “What do you see?”

Folding his hands behind his head, Jonathan looked up. He tried to see himself maybe a little like Nancy or Steve saw him. Still, he shrugged. “I don’t know.” He took a sharp breath when Nancy grasped his cock and worked herself down onto it.

And then she stopped moving.

Groaning, Jonathan asked Nancy, “What are you doing?”

“Tell me,” she said, looking up at the mirror again. “Tell me what you see.”

Looking up at himself, Jonathan said, “I see a man with _very_ pale skin.”

Nancy laughed, but she rolled her hips too. The slide of her pussy along his cock made Jonathan close his eyes and groan. Then Nancy demanded, “What else?”

“What else?” Jonathan asked, looking up at the mirror. He rubbed his chin and jaw. “I need to shave.”

Nancy scoffed. “You wanna know what I see?”

Feeling breathless as Nancy moved again, Jonathan nodded, “Yes.”

Nancy rolled her hips. “I see -- oh! -- my husband,” she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. When she sat back up, she added, “My partner in crime.”

“I would like the record to state that the crimes are all your ideas,” Jonathan insisted, reaching for Nancy until she arched an eyebrow. He put his hands back behind his head.

“I see,” she continued, “the man who loves our husband as much as I do.”

“I miss him,” Jonathan admitted, looking up and not really recognizing the expression on his face. Did he always look like this when he was missing one of his spouses?

“Me too.” Nancy lifted and dropped again, giving a low moan as she did. Jonathan thought she was maybe done trying to embarrass him, but then she opened her eyes and looked up again. “I see a kind, compassionate man. The man who is my steadfast. My rock in this crazy life we lead.”

Jonathan felt suddenly overwhelmed. He sat up, hugging Nancy close, holding her still as he pressed his face against her neck and breathed her in.

Petting his hair and his neck, Nancy told Jonathan, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he mumbled against her skin.

“You are extremely important to me,” Nancy added, leaning back and moving Jonathan’s head until he met her eyes. “You know that, right?”

Jonathan nodded. “I know,” he told her. “You too.”

The love he felt for her was too big, too soul-crushing in the best possible way. Desperate to feel anything other than this overwhelmed, Jonathan kissed Nancy deeply and fiercely. He put his hands under her thighs, holding her up as he tilted his hips away from her and then pressed back in.

Nancy sighed against his lips and helped him, lifting up and dropping down in rhythm. “Jonathan! Oh!”

Then he had an idea. “Turn around,” he told her, lifting her all the way off his cock. As she turned, Jonathan lied back down. He tugged on Nancy’s wrist, saying, “Here. Lay back on top of me.”

“Oh, I get it,” she said with a grin, putting her back to his chest. 

Kissing her neck, Jonathan held Nancy close, thrusting up until he slipped into her again. Looking up at the mirror, Jonathan said, “Open your eyes.”

When Nancy did, Jonathan pulled back and thrust into her again. They both let out soft noises of pleasure.

Still moving his hips, Jonathan met Nancy’s eyes in the mirror and asked her, “What do you see?”

Nancy smiled and held Jonathan’s arm close across her waist. He watched as she looked up and down the image in the mirror. Then she said, “I see two _very_ attractive people fucking.”

Jonathan laughed, nipping at her ear and her neck with his lips, making her squeal and squirm in his grasp. Then he told her, “I see the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

Her tone scandalized, Nancy said, “No!”

“You don’t believe me?” Jonathan moved his hand from around Nancy’s waist, finding her clit with his fingers. “Keep your eyes open and _watch_.”

Jonathan rubbed her clit slowly at first, making sure to get it nice and wet before he sped up. It took a little coordination, holding onto her so he could fuck her hard enough while also stroking her clit. He again wished Steve was there to help, but he was able to keep up a good enough rhythm that he got to watch Nancy watch herself come.

“Oh!” she said as she caught her breath. “Oh, wow!”

“Mm-hm,” Jonathan said, still moving his cock slowly, unable to hold still with how close he felt to coming. “I get to see you like that all the time.”

“You are a lucky man,” she said with a laugh.

“Very lucky,” he agreed. Holding tight to her, Jonathan rolled them over, getting up on his knees and pulling Nancy back onto him the dozen or so times he needed before relief flooded through him and he came.

Sighing, Jonathan collapsed to the side, keeping one arm around Nancy, holding her close. He kissed Nancy’s cheek, and then her lips when she turned to face him. Rubbing his nose against hers, he told her, “I also see the bravest, smartest, most ambitious person I’ve ever met. _And_ …” He kissed her again, “the mother of my daughter.”

Nancy sniffled and kissed him again. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He kissed Nancy a few more times before burrowing into the pillows, sleep calling to him.

Before he could fall asleep, Nancy asked in a murmur, “Want to know what I see now?”

“What?”

“Your cute butt,” she said, scooting closer before reaching down and giving his right butt cheek a squeeze.

Jonathan snorted and chuckled against Nancy’s shoulder. “Well, my butt and I need some sleep. Would you turn off the lights?”

Smacking his butt a couple times, she said, “Need that beauty rest!” Before he could retaliate, she got out of bed and took one of her bags into the bathroom, shutting off the room lights on her way. Jonathan pulled up a few of the covers and fell asleep before she got back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
